In his history class, Brandon took 6 quizzes. His scores were 80, 97, 77, 89, 82, and 97. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $80 + 97 + 77 + 89 + 82 + 97 = 522$ His average score is $522 \div 6 = 87$.